The Four Nations
by Gamer-man
Summary: 500 years before the Sturm wars, there was 4 nations, emerging into the power that would be the basis of all of wars world for years to come...
1. Prologue

The time is 1042 years After the Destruction (AD) of Rainbow World, the most powerful empire ever to be on wars world, by the barbarians known as black hole. Since then black hole has seen its destruction and wars world has been spit into multiple smaller empires. Amongst the more powerful ones are Orange Star, Blue Moon, Green Earth, and Yellow Comet. It is with each of these nations that the world will be shaped and power will be returned to the world. On the northern edge of the Continent of Cosmo land lays the nation of Orange Star. This nation is surrounded to the north by the sea and by lush forests to the south. The coming of the name has been argued throughout the nation. Most say it came from the legend of how the nation came to be, where the founder walked to the north and saw a brightly glowing orange star that told him that if he built his city at that location, his nation would prosper, but some say it is just called that because of the orange star fruit that is abundant in the forests below but how it got its name is not really important so I will continue telling the story. Their northern port has made the nation extremely wealthy through trade, and the forests below have kept them safe from NE serious invaders for years. Thought their standing army is small, their wealth makes them a nation to contend with if war does come. Their commander is the Adela Saisset of the Saisset family that has been in power for years. Their family is greatly respected and is infamous for being lucky. In fact they gained power when King Marcel was left with no male heirs and didn't trust females (sexism is still around at this time, for the most part). So he held an 'heir lottery' that would decide the new heir. The aristocrats spent massive amounts of money into 'lottery tickets' in hopes to become the new kings. Meanwhile the Saisset family bought one ticket and just hoped for the best, and when the king died and they chose the future King, they chose the Saisset family (the money from the lottery went to the king's 2 daughters, who's lineage is still the richest in the nation). Since she became Queen at the age of 12 (her dad died young of lung cancer), she has insisted that the nation must expand less they get gobbled up by a larger nation. Thought the nation sill wants to remain peaceful, 10 years have passed and she is on the verge of gaining the support needed to start preparing to expand.

In the cold center of the continent, lies the massive nation of Blue moon. Named after the color the moon gives in this part of the nation when it hits the snow, this nation has the largest land area in Cosmo land, but has run into multiple problems. First off this nation has no direct access to the sea and must use a chain of rivers to access the sea for trade or transport. This makes their nation have to switch waterways all the time when a war starts with the current waterway controller. Along with in addition to the charges they pay to sail past the other nation's land this system of river transport has become a costly one. To make matters worse, their lands are very poor, offering horrible farmland. Their boarders also tend to be expansive, giving them yet another problem, protection. The nation of blue moon has been invaded many times over the centuries, including once by the short lived, but extremely powerful, Gold Swarm, but blue moon always seems to pull through. This is probably due to years of adaptation to the land and wise generals. They live in a cold mountainous climate and thus have repeatedly stalled their way through a war, cutting off supplies to enemies deep in the frigged nation, starving and freezing them to death. The passionate loyalty their nation gets from its followers also helps the nation in keeping the land they have. Grim Ivanov is currently leader of the nation, and has grown tired of being invaded and has begun secretly building a massive army. He specializes in the use of snow tactics to win his wars, but has been shown to use great tactics when snow alone won't win battles for him.

Green Earth was named for their rich green fields in southern Cosmo Lands. This has given Green Earth plentiful food and the strongest army in Cosmo Land. The problem with this is that Green Earth is actually a group of independent nations that declare themselves the heirs to Rainbow World. Only united a few times in their thousand year history, nations fear them when they do as nothing has been found to be able to stop their war machine. Most of the time, though, the nations don't worry about green earth, as their armies spend more time fighting each other, than attacking the surrounding nations. But in 1040 AD, a man by the name of Otto von Holstein has united most of Green Earth and is putting the pressure on the rest of Green Earth to Join. Otto von Holstein specializes in his heavily armed foot knights that have slashed through thousands of troops, while soaking up almost everything the opponents throws at them. His second in command is Maximillian von Luxemburg (yes I was too lazy to be creative with my names, so here I just chained 2 words associated with wealth together). Luxemburg is a wealthy businessman who took control of the food markets by always having his food stores fully supplied, thus taking all the customers as his was the only one they new wasn't going to have what they needed sold out of out of stock. Like his stores, in battle he is always concerned with keeping his army well supplied. He will even spend out of his own money to make sure his army has the food and ammo (fixing spears, replacing arrows, that sort of thing) that they need. Finally, they host one of the mightiest Admirals in the sea, Friedrich Zirn, who has yet to get a grasp on horses, but has master the sea and uses infantry assaults by sea to get what he wants.

In Yellow Comet, things are in turmoil. The collapse of their old leader, Hojo (Hoe-Joe), has led to an all out war for control of the islands. Some of the forerunners in this war are Imagawa (EE-ma-ga-wa), a stealthy general who specializes in unit stealth. He prefers to fight in fog of war as that's when his unit's abilities to hide come into play. The most powerful is probably Takeda (ta-keh-da), an aggressive general who will attack repeatedly with huge cavalry charges. And the last of the 3 powerhouses in Yellow Comet is Kanbei Uesugi (oo-eh-su-gEE) the 3rd, a general who's units more or less level up when he pours money into their upgrading. His units are weaker than others out of the factory, but when upgraded enough, can become so powerful that practically nothing can stop it). Though it only lays a few miles off the coast of Cosmo Lands, not much contact has been made with the main land by either government, and thus the nation remains, for the time being, secluded from the outside world.


	2. Chapter 1

April 08th, 1042 AD, 2:47 WST (-1):  
  
"DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING AROUND HERE," Adela shouted behind her as she sprinted down the halls of the capital building. "I am so sick of people not telling me of meetings until after they have started!" She burst through the doors of the fabulously built capital building and down the marble steps onto the road and sprinted to where the stables were, ignoring the men's stares at her beautiful flowing blond hair. She had on a loose silk dress the color of sapphires, and a necklace around her thin neck with the finest cut sapphire in the world engraved. Her eyes looked out to the stable, two beautiful jewels that would have matched the priceless gem around her neck had it not been for the fact that they were far more beautiful than the gem. When she reached the stable she saw the young blacksmith working on a wheel. "Excuse me, Andrew". Andrew the 3rd was dirty man with brown hair and a short stature. His mental capacity made him at home with the horses, but he had a gift for repairing the wagons at his shop, thus making his stable the most reliable to go to if she needed a carriage fast.  
  
"Queen Saisset!" Andrew yelped in surprise dropping his hammer just inches from his foot. He began to bow but was abruptly stopped...  
  
"We don't have time for that, I need a wagon fast!"  
  
Andrew quickly stood back up and pulled out his fastest horse from the stable and latched it to his best wagon as the Queen got onboard. They then rid swiftly out through the gates of Bonne Chance and on to Marcel City.  
  
April 08th, 1042 AD, 6:45 EST (1)  
  
Ivanov stood in the snow surveying his troops. It had taken years to assemble these troops while remaining quiet so the coastal nations couldn't cut off their trade to the other nations. Now he had the largest army in the world and an unexpected cold wave had come in and was probably only going to deepen in these next 2 weeks. Grim saw his chance and summoned the entire army just a mile and a half outside the wealthy city of Kapikov. He briefly listens to the troop sergeants speaking to their soldiers, then went back to his plans. Within 12 hours, the city of Kapikov would be his and Blue Moon would no longer be the landlocked waist land in the middle of nothingness, he would be respected, feared, and even secretly admired. He checked the hourglass next to him and noticed the speech giver had been giving a speech that was a bit too long, so he whispered something in one of the guard's ears, and the speech giver was no more. "That's much better," though Grim.  
  
April 08th, 1042 AD, 5:15 WST (-1)  
  
"I hate this city; it gives me goose bumps every time I'm here," Adela said to herself as she stepped out of the carriage. Using the time spent in the carriage to calm her down, Adela was now ready to visit the city. The city was split into two parts. Away from the coast lives packs of hovels by the dozens. Dirt and Disease swarmed the place almost as efficiently as the lazy pheasants could. Although they do their best to hide this part of city, it still gets seen more than is desirable. The part they did want you to see was just a short distance past that. The city displays their gold statues and their fountains to Adela as she walked down the road. Huge mansions just seem to have burst from the hills and the grass looked so green, it was almost like the grass was all freshly painted on. She then reached the glorious Marcel Mansion. Built by the Marcel sisters long ago, it still stands in near perfect condition. She slowly approached the fabulous place and slowly used the knocker. After a few seconds of waiting, a house worker answered the door, and with a short bow, showed her where she was to go. Passing the many huge rooms and into a small wing of the mansion she reached a small sitting room where the last family of Marcel sat. The father had short brown hair and brown eyes, and the mother had long brown hair and eyes. They both had small heads that contrasted with their large frames. Their child was away on a trip a short distance from Bonne Chance. The Marcels had control of 40% of the wealth of Orange Star, and the respect of the aristocrats around them. Virtually every action the Saissets made had to go through the Marcels first or risk that action falling through for lack of financial backing. Around the table, a few of the other aristocrats were sitting and discussing some unknown topic in low voices. Though they noticed her entrance, they continued on with their conversations as if they had not.  
  
Five hundred years earlier, when the Saissets had taken power, many of the aristocrats became very angry. Very many of them had lost a fortune trying to be Kings. A few lost everything and had committed suicide. These problems were only furthered when King Saisset began to raise the taxes on the wealthy. Though it had been 500 years, the hard feelings still remain and have caused problems to the Saissets over the years.  
  
Adela had dealt with this many times and just quietly had a seat and waited. A few years earlier, she would have yelled at them desperately trying to get their attention, but since then she had learned that there are better ways to get their attention. She didn't know how long she would have to wait for them to say what ever it was they wanted to say, but she knew that eventually they would have to acknowledge she was there, and by then, Adela would have everything planned out in her head and thus will be able to get what she wanted from them.  
  
April 09th, 1042 AD, 01:15 EST (1)  
  
Grim's army was just a few yards from the city of Kapikov, and their elite army which had taken on armies 3 times their sizes and lived. Grim's army consisted of 80 catapults, 20 groups of 1,000 spearmen, and 5 groups of archers. Grim had the rest of the army mobilize to another location for a quick attack on the other cities come morning. The cold wind blew in Grim's face as he glared out onto the city below. Then at once, he ordered the catapults to fire. Rocks whipped through the falling snow before landing around town square. As the catapults wound back for a second shot, the archers were slowly maneuvering around the forest to the other side of the town. The catapults fired again, this time taking down a few large buildings and nearly hit the town hall, but the stable remained unharmed. Then one catapult that had been inattentive noticed they all took their shots and fired. The rock shattered the branches above as it moved to the town and hit the stable right as the knights were getting on their horses. By this time, the enemy militia was charging up the hill in an unorganized mess while the trained army lined up. The untrained swarm of soldiers had gotten to the top of the hill only to be running one by one into a large Blue Moon spear army. The BM army was too powerful and too well trained for them, and with the snow blowing by, the town militia men didn't stand a chance. As more rocks rained down onto the town, the trained army was organized and began their march quickly to forested hills. But as they were just about to reach the hills, arrows started to rain down upon them. The army, confused, disoriented, and taking losses, quickly gathered their bearings and turned to climb the hill, but when they turned, instead of seeing a hill, all they saw was a wall of spears 3 feet from their face. When the battle was over, the Blue Moon army stood without a scratch on them and proud of their victory. Though the city would take a while to become truly theirs, the victory to occupying the city was exciting none the less.  
  
April 12th, 1042 AD, 6:00 CST (0)  
  
The battle was intensifying as Otto von Holstein was seeking his final victory to finally unite Green Earth under his own command. The two forces have been fighting almost nonstop for 3 hours as each force reaches a standstill. Fortunately for Otto, these attacks were merely a distraction for what was just arriving right now. An army of 1,000 heavily armored knights in all black and a gigantic two handed sword had just arrived on the battle fields and began their slow march towards the center. When they reached into range, they shoved the fighting infantry backwards to safety and lifted their arm for a gigantic slash into the enemy formation. With that, a wave of enemy units were dead, the next swing and a few more were dead. Arrows were flying at them, but to no prevail. They took out the cavalry as if they were nothing and the swarm of infantry as if they were a swarm of badgers. Nothing could seem to stop these units as they made their slow approach through the front lines. Otto had proved himself here and now no one in Green Earth will ever challenge his position ever again. 


	3. Chapter 2

April 14th, 1042 AD, 14:53 EIT (2):

Murasaki Masakado knelt down in a low bow honoring the victor. He had fought Takeda for an hour and a half before falling, at last, to his cavalry charge. Now, defeated in battle, he is forced to bow to the man who had won just hours before. Takeda had a perfect battle record. Not afraid to get into battle himself, he inspires great moral in his troops. In addition, he is a very shrewd commander, he doesn't make mistakes, and he only fights when he knows he can win. If he can't win, he will wait and try to make it so he will win, then start the battle. In over 50 battles, Takeda has never lost a battle, and now holds a sizable piece of Yellow Comet. The yellow comet civil war had been going on for 60 years, and Takeda was ready to try to bring it to an end. Although Masakado didn't know it yet, Takeda had plans for him; Masakado played an important part in Takeda's push for a Yellow Comet, at last united, under him. Of course, to take Yellow Comet, he would have to beat Uesugi Kanbei, and doing that is no easy task, and that is where Murasaki comes into play...

April 15th, 1042 AD 11:12 WST (-1)

Adela had finally got what she wanted. After days of negotiations, she finally had the popular and financial support needed to run her war. She left her chief advisor, Pierre de Molay, in charge of the nation as she led her army into battle. In front of her stood 6,000 volunteer spearmen who held nothing more than a spear that consisted of a quickly made bronze spearhead on a wooden staff that resembled more of a walking stick than a spear shaft. On the flanks stood the elite cavalry of the land. Nearly 4,000 wealthy merchants, governors, and land owners wanting to expand their holdings made up this group. Well armed and heavily armored, these were to be the kings of the battle fields, and had been preparing for this war for many years. Amongst the group stood over 20,000 mercenaries from various parts of the continent. These were barbarians, hunters, exiles, rangers, and whoever else came looking to sell their fighting talent. These men came with what they had, be it bows, axes, swords, spears, or horses. They assembled themselves the best they could and prepared to follow the command of their employer. As the army marched through the thick forests, they came to a clearing with a well developed town, and an army all ready standing in defense of their nation. Orange star forces stood there stunned at the approaching enemies. Then with a quick snap of the bow, arrows began to rain down on them. Orange star spearman began to run into the cover of the forests and beyond leaving only the most dedicated 2,000 the spearmen in the ranks. Suddenly the mercenaries decided that they weren't going to wait for orders from their shocked commander and began their attack. Cavalry pounded into the sides of the enemy as a set of javelins were launched into the fronts of the enemy ranks. Ax men, spearmen, and swordsman pounded into the fronts of their opponent's forces as the rangers began to fire arrows at targets trying to flank around or ones they thought were particularly dangerous. Adela, finally recovering from the shock of a prepared army, came to and quickly ordered her cavalry around to attack the enemy from the back, and for her spearman to join help the mercenaries on the front lines. Then, as one of the cavalry passed a ranger, the ranger misfired a bow he was aiming and the arrow went flying into the back ranks of the opponent's forces and straight into the chest of the opposing general. The opposing archers noticed and began to argue on what they should do, deciding that it was a good idea to inform everyone, they proceeded to tell their comrades and word quickly spread to the front lines. The army now in chaos had people retreating, surrendering, and only small left over to fight, after that, the battle didn't last too much longer. The opposing army had bee defeated, and this city became theirs.

April 15th, 1042 AD 23:12 WST (-1)

Leaving the central pub, a well dressed man began his way home. Slightly intoxicated, he staggered up the roads and into an alley he thought would get him home quicker slowly staggering through the alley, he was about to get through as a hand rose up behind him and suddenly everything went black.


End file.
